Star wars - before new hope
by Dontai
Summary: Were you disapointed by the prequel trilogy? Were you sick of pointless character being introduced with no baring on story? Were you tire of cliche trite dialogue? Then this is the story for you! I decide to rewrite the story to my expectations. Consider the first part to be a proof of concept. Remember this alternate universe.
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place 40 years after the events of the knight of the old repuplic. Even after 40 years have passed trust in the Jedi order hasn't recovered. In fact, it's at a all time low. Even the Jedi are disgusted by what has become of their once glorious order. On to the story -

**story**

Dooku felt his heart sink seeing the Jedi temple again. How did it all come to this. He had only been a teenager during the mandalorian war. Now he is a embittered old man. The thought makes him look down at his gimp leg and the cybernetic that allowed him to walk. The war left scars on everyone. He took a moment to brace himself. It's more about the mission he told himself.

For many of the older people, the war is fresh in their minds. The marble archway a symbol of the betrayal that occurred afterwards. The temple use to make him feel so safe. So reassured by the force. The war changed that. Now the Jedi temple is a disguise for somethings far uglier. As the Jedi knight walks in, all eyes are upon him. "What is my mission," he says standing in the center of the council chambers.

"I'm sure your aware of the death watch?" Mace Windu starts the meeting off. He makes sure to hide his disgust at speaking to him. Windu is one of the reasons the Jedi went from a religion to a political party.

"Yes," Dooku says. "They're radical traditionalists."

Plo Koon speaks up, "During the Mandalorian war, he was a symbol to rally behind. Now he is the last remaining symbol of that war. Are intelligence ... "

"You mean spies," Dooku interrupts.

Sifo Dyas spoke up, "No matter what word you choose, the outcome is the same." Dooku grumbles.

Plo Koon continues, "They found evidence that they're trying to clone him."

Dooku hears this information and concludes that maybe the mandalorian are fainting peace and asks the council about the idea.

Mace Windu shakes his head and gives a grim look at Dooku; making it apparent that he wasn't going to be taken seriously. "Many of the Mandalorian legitimately wanted peace after the war. But Que'salrias." Dooku felt the force shudder at the mention of the man's name and he began to wonder why the force would fear any man. "-is more than just a war hero. The man had the largest Jedi kill count of any during the war. They say he had a unnatural way of killing people. Powers only a god would have. His devoted followers would like nothing more than for the mandalorian people to rally behind him."

"So is this to avoid a war. I guess it's necessary. I will follow the council but not blindly." He gives a courtesy bow and leaves to board the waiting flight.

Onboard the transport Dooku can sense a edginess from his former student. Whom starts a conversation to pass the time. "We're lucky the Scoia'tael are trying to blend in. Otherwise we wouldn't be able to mask our approach."

Ignoring the conversation for a brief second, Dooku points to something. Hanging in the atmosphere in low orbit is a bizarre space station. "It use to be a old orbital gun emplacement and bunkers for it's crew. Now it's used as a lower cost housing. I'm taking her down in the civilian parking. Put on the Mandalorian robes." The ship lands in the shadow of the massive structure and the two Jedi disembarked.

The parking area is completely empty. Straight ahead from the fenced off landing pad is a door leading inside. Qui-Gon Jinn had been to too many slums in his day, but this had to be one of the worse. There seem to be very few signs this place is even livable. Beds, table, and chairs were set up everywhere. People crammed in to as many places as they could fit. Food and trash covered the floor creating a layer of slime. "Master dooku, how could they be hiding the genetic sample in a place like this?"

Breathing in, Dooku says in his deep silky voice like honey, "Feel the force. You can sense the unnatural energy of it. Like blackhole in the force."

Qui-Gon Jinn didn't even need to close his eyes to sense it. Dooku continues, "These people are not here willingly. They're cut off from the life force of the universe. Without the force they're dying."

"That's why me must stop them. We'll explore the place until we see somethings out of place and keep scans to a minimum." The push onward

Qui-Gon Jinn pull out a small device from his robe. "My scans show a passage just beyond this wall." Dooku reaches out using the force to manipulate a hidden mechanism to reveal a secret door leading to a surprisingly steril environment of grey steel and bare concrete walls. The internal environment reminds him of the inside of a hospital. "This is some extreme building. It wasn't cheap to construct this place."

"No, monument to deities aren't usually cheap," Dooku points out. "Someone is watching the hallway. Dooku waves his hand. You see nothing. Where is the artifact."

"Take the passage to the left. Turn right when you reach passage A. Follow that to the research embarkation deck. It's in there."

Dooku adds, "What does it look like."

"It's gold and silver magnificently design stone box. It has the marking of the old mandalorian government." They left.

The halls were empty until they reach the research embarkation deck. There were three guards, all large burly fellows with repeating blasters, and five or six civilians on the deck. Dooku tries the same tactic as before. But all it does is cause the people to stagger. It seem to confuse them. Suddenly they snapped out of it; leading to the guards filling the room with blaster fire and the civilian howling like wild animals. Looking over, he sees Dooku trying to make a mental connection and then suddenly stops. A look of both shock and complete dread across his weathered face. "What happened," Qui-Gon asks concerned?

"I didn't sense any intelligence just animalistic fury." Dooku's eyes narrow, mind attuned to the situation. "There under some kind of mind control." He unleashes his violet lightsaber

Blaster bolt streak towards him but were easily deflected in a manner that wouldn't kill them.

The civilians threw themselves at them. Dooku force pushes them away sending them tumbling to the ground. But they seem to ignoring their injuries. With renewed vigor and preternatural resilience, they rose and charge with reckless abandon. In desperation he throws three of the civilians into one the guards. The collide with a sickening thud and the crack of bone. He raises storage container off of the floor and slams them into the civilians.

With Dooku preoccupied, Qui-Gon Jinn takes on the remaining two guards. Disarming one and forcing the other one's gun to slam into his face smashing into nose. The disarmed guard has a weapon hidden within his uniform, a wicked looking curve blade. The guard stealthy draws the weapon and goes in for a wide slash aiming at his throat. He evades it and takes a chance in using the force pushing the guard's right leg. The man tumbled over face first into the deck plating.

"Always the hard way," Qui-Gon Jinn says deactivation his lightsaber and stepping over the fall guard. The embarkation deck is filled with all manner of medical supplies used for cloning stored in stacks of containers. Despite this, the object wasn't hard to fined.

"How do we destroy it?" Qui-Gon Jinn asks.

"Blow it up," Dooku says. "We're not going to risk turning it over to the authorities. They can't be trusted to protect it."

"What about civilians?"

Dooku response, "There's a docked ship. That why it's here. There taking it off world. We blow the ship. Limited explosion. Should leave the station integrity intact. We just need to get on board."

As if orchestra by the force itself, the docking bay doors slid open and two mandalorian guards stepped in wearing the traditional durasteel combat armor with the T-shaped visors and the red and black symbol of the former government. In a blur of movement Qui-Gon's right hand is out stretched palm open. The lead guard is pushed back slightly. "Somethings is dampening our force ability."

Without another word Dooku violet blade is activated. Blaster bolts rang out. With one sweep that is as graceful as a dance recital, the bolts were turned against them. But mandalorian armor is resilient. The attacker is more startled than hurt. Qui-Gon's attack is calculated to not be fatal leaving superficial wounds.

Inside the cramp confines of the ship's cargo-bay were less armored crew members wearing bonadan light armor. Dooku powered down his weapon. "We wish you no harm. Take your wounded crew members and go."

Their is no hesitation from the crew. "For Mandalor!" Dooku regrets their deaths. But they chose to die instead of running. The two men surveyed the room. It was a complete bare octagonal room except for straps and chains. Dooku return for the container.

"Why do they need such big holding device for genetic samples."

Dooku sighs, "Why can't they leave the dead in peace. This is a relic of a ancient war. It should've been forgotten. Well rig the ship to self destruct. Return to the station."

"I can ..." Dooku cut him off.

"It doesn't take two people to pilot a ship. It'll be just a moment."

Qui-Gon Jinn watches the ship take off from the station and steadily get further and further away. Then disappears in one last final fiery explosion. He couldn't see a escape pod, but he could feel the Jedi knight's presence.


	2. Chapter 2

Win peace fails war prevails - let slip the dogs of war.

"General Pavel'k," says Palpatine staring out from the balcony down at the city below. It's night time and the city lights were shinning bright like twinkling stars. "How do you see the universe?" The general must have thought this is a odd choice to start a conversation because he gave him a look of bewilderment. There is a long pause.

The general steps on to the balcony taking in the sights and sounds of the busy city life. "Generally peaceful," the man replies, his grey hair being rustled by the wind. There is a warm inviting smile on the senator's lips. Behind the smile is a dagger envenomed by lies and treachery poised to strike a killing blow.

"Privateer, rampant poverty," Palpatine props.

"But at least there are no wars." The general retorts.

"But that preciously the problem. We have so many members in the senate that nothing ever gets done. A war would at least unite the senators." The man rubs his temples and close his eyes. He guesses that the general is searching for an answer, maybe somethings over looked.

"The path of Zykar forbids such action."

Palpatine could only let out a sigh. "You bring religion into this? Like some Jedi? How long will we remain idle." Palpatine rubs his haggard face.

"What You propose is heresy." Pavel'k lost his cheerful disposition. Maybe it was all a ruse. Palpatine couldn't tell. But the general facial features had turned to ice.

"It's your choice how our future turns out. Democracy has failed us. Our word are but caught on the wind." Palpatine replies back. He turns around and rest his back against the railing. The metal is cold and feels wet.

"We'll need to find supporters, people who could turn the military in our favor." Pavel'k says.

"Leave that to me." Palpatine waves his hand dismissively and leaves the senator alone on the balcony.

Some time later ...

Palpatine is on the balcony again, leaning against the railing and absentmindedly rubbing his hands together. Though this time the sun is high in the sky. "But it's true."

"What would you have me do. Forsake my vows, betray my oath?"

The meeting is with a green skinned reptilian named Cleokia. Who is leaning over the railing barely able to contain his immense bulk. The Coi'eethyn were nothing but living mass of muscle. They tower over humans. There is larger than wookies by several meters. Cleokia angular face is contorted with anger, his teeth bared.

"Why would you break are alliance?"

"Why do you remain a slave to the republic? Your world is being strip mined, your culture is all but forgotten. The republic promised you prosperity. Your world is destitute."

"You are part of that delegation..."

"I'm here, an't I?" The Coi'eethyn didn't continue fighting after that.

"Being free'" Palpatine says going inside to pour himself a drink. "Isn't enough. We must rebuild." The humanoid lizard stood up scratching that massive chin of his.

"What would you do?"

Palpatine feels a twisted sense of satisfaction for how easily this was going. "Well over throw your government and reelect more trust worthy officials. Instead of the issues being squabbled over for three days and the entire manner being dropped without anyone caring to find a solution."

"Unacceptable. We will not discuss this any further. I will not betray the republic. Don't contact me further. I'll contact you." The lizard gives a kurt nod. Palpatine could only smile at the small victory.

Palpatine had one last thing to take care of today and it was the best part of his day. He glances around his plush office seeing the many rows of rare books; most he hadn't read. Monument from his former human life clutter his desk and any free space except the back wall. The back wall is covered in various small statues from hundreds of different planets. Then he takes his seat in the office chair behind his desk and waits for his quarry. Senator Durtheu angular skeletal face peek in from the door frame. Palpatine puts on his most surprised face. "How goes diplomacy with the Coi'eethyn?"

"Diplomacy has completely broken down. I fear will be facing full blown riots if the hunger crisis gets any worse. Thousands will die. We have to bring them more lucrative position within the republic. They're not getting enough work and most of the industries have moved off world."

Palpatine stands up. His face had suddenly become sour. "What can we do?"

"What of the Jedi?"

Palpatine scoffed. "I rather send a heard of Nerf. But if you wish to waste time. Fine, send a Jedi. What we need is a relief aid and republic troops to restore order. At the next forum will request aid."

The armed transport caring Cleokia rumbled forward. The meeting with the high elders was over. They were sick of the politics just like he was. But they were more open to possiblity to take more drastic action. The car turned another corner and found it's route blocked by people. "Why is the road block off?" Cleokia asks in a rumbling guttural voice.

The driver hisses back, "Somebody must've blocked off the wrong Road. Will take a detour." The new path is strangely absent of guards, but there is just as many people. Someone starts screaming, "Down with the republic." He heard this alot of late. But he is stead fast in his belief that this sentiment is only a passing trend. It would fade away in time. Someone runs in front of the speeder. The lizard taller with more pronounced head crests but there also broken. "Down with the traitors!" Before Cleokia could speak, the armored speeder explodes ripping apart the entire street.

The latest news is amazing delicious to Palpatine. In the private of his personal chamber he could show a smug smile. The door chimes and like chameleon, he changes back to the sweet old man. "Master Dooku," Palpatine say filling his voice with mirth like a buck from a tap. He comes around the desk to better address him. "Excellent your here. I trust you heard the tragic news."

"Yes, I'm going to meet with the rebel group today to hopefully prevent more violence."

"Be careful Palpatine warns. These people are innocent. The republic is full of many false promises. For example your seat on the Jedi council."

"Your very well..." Dooku pauses sinisterly "Informed. Trust that your knowledge doesn't bring you harm."

Palpatine wasn't expecting the blow, but was a master word fencer. "The Jedi is as much as a political entity as the council. Given the choice I rather remain informed."

"Trust that it doesn't see you on the wrong side," Dooku snarls from doorway.

"And what side is that? The side where the Jedi coucil supports a government that allows billions to starve to death." The blow leaves Dooku visibly shaken and Palpatine moves in for the finishing blow. "I'm trying to change the government. I'm not standing idly by." Check mate. "See to peace Knight Dooku, but be prepared for war."

TradesPort is tiny town in the rain soaked southern hemisphere of Coi'eethy. The rain came down in endless sheets that conceal almost everything. But it couldn't conceal the poverty. The people so poor they couldn't even afford mats and slept on cardboard in middle of the rain. When they saw him, they flock to him begging for credits. Thousands of out stretched hands grasping for hope. "Make way," a voice bellows. "Let him pass. Master Dooku. It's a pleasure to meet you. If you would follow me." The hulking figure lead him to a structure that is little more than a shack.

The inside of the shack is built from wood harvest from the nearby forest. From Dooku's limmited understanding. Stepping into shack he removes his hood. "Thank you for meeting with me."

"I didn't meet with you out of choice. I come to deliver a warning." The hulking alien says with a snarl. They were being lead into backroom. Once they were in the backroom, the warning is delivered. "Stay out of our way."

"You can't possibly hope to defeat the rightful ruling government." Dooku's tries to seem stern and wise. Directing the conversation towards some meaningful end.

The alien sneers. "No matter what happens. We will win and this planet will fall under our rule."

"Surely we can come to a more peaceful end. Good sir, you haven't even given me your name."

"Daeroth," the reptile howled. His tone soften with sudden intensity. "I don't blame the republic for our trouble. Our government in complacent. We're waiting for the republic council to impose stricter trade laws and enforce planetary build permits. But we both know that won't happen. We'll have to force them."

"You mean strong arm the corporations." Dooku say being in complete state of shock from what he is hearing. "The senate will never allow it. Besides the government has a large standing army ... "

"The army is impoverished leaving them no choice but to surrender. The companies won't abandon their factories or the kolto mines. They will have to pay. We will start growing our own food, harvesting our own resources. My advisor tell me that we will be self sufficient in ten years."

"You don't have the resources to annex your own planet."

"No, but the Trandoshan do."

Dooku words came out curt leaving no room for error. "You will plunge the galaxy into war."

The alien gives a laugh turning his wandering gaze towards a collection of ceremonial artifacts. "But we will be free. This meeting is done. Stay off of Coi'eethy or else." Dooku gives a nod secretly probing the aliens mind for any trace of doubt. The being is a steadfast steel wall of certainty. Then he turns to leave. Never falling back on pleasantries.

Master Dooku with a serious look about his face with a blank stare. "So," the senators say becoming impatient.

"Can we stall for time. Maybe let events play out." Dooku already knew the answer but needs to hear it from someone else.

"Of course not. Even though they have their own standing army. Any provocation will undoubtedly bring the republic in."

Dooku's face went slack. "The war will spread consuming the galaxy in fire and death."

"I've always figured war is unavoidable. There was a time when the crime syndicates wouldn't dare appose the republic. But now those day are gone. Piracy is on rise. We have open skirmish on a thousand words." The thoughts that were preoccupying Dooku went unaware by the senator. There was a time, a golden age, where the galaxy was in peace. Where the world cooperated together. He lived through it. Watched it die. The end of a era. Now he wishes to just be dead.

"I know that look Dooku. It's the same look on all of the senators. It's the look of a broken man. We can't let the galaxy slide into a dark age." Dooku snaps out of it, suddenly looking cold. The mirth drained out of the Jedi. The room suddenly felt cold and a shiver runs down Durtheu's spine.

Dooku word were hallow, spoken by someone else. Somethings less than human. "It's too late. The core of the galaxy is rotten. Corruption has taken its heart. The galaxy stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will descend into darkness to the ruin of all." The Jedi seems to return to normal. "Senator we must hold democracy together. If nothing else."

The frigid northern winds howls fiercely. The whole world seems to quake from the storm. Through clattering teeth Obi wan asks, "Why are we here?"

Qui-gon looks over at his apprentice. "For over a thousand year we've hunted the sith. We kept the darkness in check. Sith can't hide even the most forbidden harsh climate. The dark side is strong here." There is a howl but not from the wind. Something is off about the howl. Qui-Gon couldn't put his finger on it. It's as if the howl is a moan. Shadows were moving through the storm. Translucent robed figures. "What are you." Qui-Gon says moving in to protect his apprentice.

Something is intensifying the storm and turning it against them. The intrepid heroes are forced back. Qui-Gon commands the storm to cease. The storm dissipates revealing the ghostly robed figures. Exposed, they draw crystal like swords that seem to scream, from blackened sheaths. Qui-Gon tells his apprentice to run.

Darth Maul heard the legends. But it was superstition. What is the truth is that the dark side is growing stronger. If another sith lord is present, it would completely undermine their plans by alerting the Jedi. He notices something heading toward him. They were wearing sith robes. With orders to kill, he lashes out with his force lightening intending to kill the robed figures. But the robe figures vanish. Soon they reappear. He lashes out again striking with the lighting. One of the figures shimmer from the impact like a hologram. But he had seen the blueish tint of holograms before. These thing were more ethereal, more transparent than a hologram. These thing weren't really here.

He could sense a dark presence trapped within the ice shards. Something is calling out to him. There is a fog in his mind. He is forgetting everything. The world is spinning. He takes one shaky step towards the blade. Finally, he couldn't take it any more. He had to silence the screaming and blasts that shatters the shard with one final scream. The figure vanishes. The two remaining figures flank him. He draws his two hand lightsaber and press the attack. The blade passes through the first attacker like the air and snow. But his second twirl of his blade's pulsing energy collides with the second attacker's shard and is repulsed. A lengthy sword duel precedes. By battles end, he realizes these dark side creatures can't be killed by normal means. But force power could disrupt them. At least long enough for him to run ...


	3. Chapter 3

An entire legion of my best troops awaits them - Emperor Palpatine before sending the escapees from insane asylum for the blind and deaf to protect the most valuable asset in the known universe. They were wiped out by teddy bears with pre-stone age technology.

That why star trek will always win. Star trek never looses to teddy bears.

**Quote**

A warrior doesn't fight because he wants too, he fight because he must

**story**

Dooku hadn't been in this bad of a mood in years. The constant worrying wasn't making it any easier. Back to work he tells himself. He notices many of the Jedi were moving with sense of urgency and purpose out of the coucil chamber. The meeting wasn't for one hour, but curiosit got the better of him. "Dooku, excellent your here."

"Forgive the intrusion," he says apologetic. "I haven't seen this level of intensity in a thousand solar cycles."

"Yes," Yoda says walking in through the opposite door using the wooden cain he brought with him from his home world. Or a wookie made for him. Depends whether you believe the rumors. "Follow you troubles does." Yoda gives a jolly laugh. "Urgent crisis. Yes, yes."

"Listen carefully," Mace Windu say starting the briefing. "The dark side has been growing on Ceptimonious. We thought it might be a sith academy. But what we found ... " He never knew Windu to pause.

"It's something else. We lost contact with the remote monitoring station on the planet. We need you to take contingency of republic troopers to determined what happened."

The council did try to hide their fear, but it was too strong, overcoming their mental fortitude and coming off of them in waves.

"I'll precede immediately." With a kurt bow he head off to the embarkation deck.

It's dimly lit inside of military headquarters, the building put on power saving mode for the night. Everyone had gone home for the night. Yet there is a single light still on. This made Zan curious. Deep inside the bowls of Imperidium ministry of war someone is hard at work on their machinations. Zan take the elevator to very last floor, to the very last room. There he finds someone unexpected but familiar.

This person is a Falleen. Much like the rest of his species, the man has a long lithe body with scaly yellow-green skin and long straight bristle that falls around the sides of his head like a curtain. They hadn't been formally introduce. So he decides to show the Falleen how informed he was. "Tzu Sun, originally drafted during the Jedi uprising. After winning several medals for acts of heroism and being promoted to captain, your were given a scholarship to Republic officer academy. Your received the highest score in the academy's history. Now I know the reason. You never sleep."

"Your well informed. But two can play the political game." Tzu gave a pause to build tension and make the reveal more dramatic.

"Zan Davik. You comes from Corulag, do you not? A heavily militarized warrior culture. Yet you fought in no wars and like many of your ilk were enrolled into the officer program. So what brings you here?"

Zan smiles, "I love when people are informed. I'm just wondering who would be working so late."

Ztu points to a map of Coruscant. "The opinion of the sum of generals is for war, but not the republic people at large. The republic, Coruscant especially, has the largest population of socialist and thus provide the largest anti-war segment of society. They must be disposed of and right soon."

"That's ludicrous. We can't turn on are own civilians. Besides, if the repuplic invades the Chiss and wookies have pledge to support the Coi'eethy."

"It's a feint, they wouldn't dare attack the republic. Right now the Coi'eethian rebels have surrounded the capital and the standing army has collapsed within two days. They don't have the military required to hold out. I've selected you to secure the capital of Peruville. Beside the two battalion I put at your disposal, there are two more companies marshaling on Corulag. I suppose you heard of the Corulag night devils?" Their images appears on the holotable.

"Their butchers and murders. We only send them on the most dangerous assigment where collateral damage is no longer a concern. Why would we use something so destructive on such a delicate manner?"

Tzu gives a crooked smile. A unsettling gleam in his eyes. "Why use hammer when you can use a hydrospanner? Because it sends a clear message. Desertion and dissension will not be tolerated."

"We're not trying to send a message. We're trying to restore order ..."

"Enough," Tzu screams. "You have your orders." He point towards the door.

Zan stands just outside the door out of sight lost in thought. Why would the Republic put him in charge. The man is clearly mad. There is surely a need for people like him, but not now. Something has to be done before things spiral out of hand. He leaves.

Dooku find the the boxy transport being attended by serious of droids. Two multi-limb droids were refueling it. While a power-loader slowly chugs along giving off a faint white glow as it loads the supply creates onboard the craft. Alongside of it were two squads armed with a vast array of armaments. Heavy blaster, repeater rifles, and vibroblades were just some of the equipment. He had the nagging feeling they knew something he didn't.

"Two squads," Dooku says walking over to one of the two squad captains. The officer is going over the ship's manifest. "That's alot of firepower."

"Well," says the captain putting down the data pad. "We're not taking any chances. The station may have only been lightly defended, but it was defend none the less." Dooku nods.

"Have you heard anything new about what happened?"

"Nope." The man became restless and fiddles with several small objects in his pocket. He senses deception.

"You sure," he asks trying to pry the information from the man.

"The same as you." Should he force the man to tell him? No, he thought. Best to handle the situation delicately.

He puts on his old man facade and thanks him before boarding the transport.

That night had been unusually calm for the planet's temperament. Twin blood moons were hanging low; the sky a mixture of blue, green, and purple hues. "We have less then thirty minutes of good weather," Came over the intercom. The transport comes to a stop, the compartment door slides open, and the disembarking safety light goes from red to green.

"Stay behind us old man," the second squad captain says hooking his men to the guide rail and strapping them in. Once every man is strapped in and secured, in unison they jump from sixty feet up using Bonadan flex-cord and repulser boots to protect themselves from the fall.

Before the first boot hit the ground, he knew things had gone completely wrong. The force is screaming in agony. There had been a tragedy here leaving a wound in the force. "We're clear." He vaults from troop transport crashing to the planet like celestial object creating a massive explosion of snow and debris.

The trooper were stunned. He replies walking past them, "Not bad for a old man."

There is blood leaking from the front entrance. The snow stained crimson. He touches the control for the door and a body drops, slumping over into the snow drifts.

The entrance open to a corridor that leads off in either direction. The right side leads around a corner. The left side leads to a lock door that is right next to the entrances. The corridor is pot marked with blast marks from blaster fire. Blood pools on the floor. Bodies litter the corridor. Outside the wind had started howling like some wild animal. The storm beats against the structure.

The soldiers fanned out. Dooku ignores their war games heading for the control room to replay the security holo-recording from the prior night.

The first part of the recording shows the front entrance and a robed figure stepping into frame. He instantly recognized the robes with the gold trim and scarlet underside. It was impossible though. "We got to get out of here," Dooku tells the nearest soldier and taps a control to eject the holodisk. Gunfire is coming from the front entrance and suddenly goes silent.

"What happened," Dooku asked? After he had arrived on the scene.

"He was standing guard. I heard him scream and blaster fire. Then nothing" There is the words, 'Never forget' scrawled in blood.

"What does it mean?"

"It wasn't meant for you. Gather your men at the embarkation deck, we're leaving." Outside the storm had become a horrific maelstrom. The winds were tearing away at the durasteel outer walls. Visibility dropped below ten feet. Snow tornadoes tore their way across the tundra. Hail pelted the structure.

The howling malestrom has suddenly dissipated. The power is flickering on and off. The soldiers head-lamps and flashlight attachments were dimming. Dooku shields his blade with the force and screams, "There here." Shadows materialized into robed figures. Blaster fire erupts all around him. The heavy beam turret opens up.

The soldiers empty heavy blasters - blowing huge chunks out of the earth and repeater rifle - kicking up snow. One of the soldiers block a blow with his gun before tossing the gun aside for a vibroblade. He catches the phantom's blade and redirects it, before the humming vibroblade passes through the specter and it wink's out existence.

The soldiers were now back to back and fierce hand to hand fighting had broken out. They were holding their own, but they were horribly outclassed. Dooku orders his men to retreat to the transport and leave him behind.

Three of spectral warriors had surrounded him. Each of them leaving no tracks in the snow. He reaches out with the force disrupting their control over material world and disrupting the dark side energies.

It took an incredible amount of concentration and he couldn't parry and focus at the same time. Eventually he is forced to hold them off with dueling skill. They were particular skilled in all forms of lightsaber fighting. Easily matching his skill but he held on until he was able to escape. He jumps onboard just as the transport roars to life. Ghostly icy blue eyes, dead and lifeless, stare up at him. "Order the ship to jump the moment we're on board." He say between long ragged breaths. He had survived the icy hell of another world.

Dooku hadn't been in this bad of a mood in years. The constant worrying wasn't making it any easier. Back to work he tells himself. He notices many of the Jedi were moving with sense of urgency and purpose out of the coucil chamber. The meeting wasn't for one hour, but curiosity got the better of him. "Dooku, excellent your here."

"Forgive the intrusion," he says apologetic. "I haven't seen such intensity in a thousand solar cycles."

"Yes," Yoda says walking in through the opposite door using the wooden cain he brought with him from his home world. Or a wookie made for him. Depends whether you believe the rumors. "Follow you troubles does." Yoda gives a jolly laugh. "Urgent crisis. Yes, yes."

"Listen carefully," Mace Windu say starting the briefing. "The dark side has been growing on Ceptimonious. We thought it might be a sith academy. But what we found ... " He never knew Windu to pause.

"It's something else. We lost contact with the remote monitoring station on the planet. We need you to take contingency of republic troopers to determined what happened."

The council did try to hide their fear, but it was too strong, overcoming their mental fortitude and coming off of them in waves.

"I'll precede immediately." With a kurt bow he head off to the embarkation deck.

It's dimly lit inside of military headquarters, the building put on power saving mode for the night. Everyone had gone home for the night. Yet there is a single light still on. This made Zan curious. Deep inside the bowls of Imperidium ministry of war someone is hard at work on their machinations. Zan take the elevator to very last floor, to the very last room. There he finds someone unexpected but familiar.

This person is a Falleen. Much like the rest of his species, the man has a long lithe body with scaly yellow-green skin and long straight bristle that falls around the sides of his head like a curtain. They hadn't been formally introduce. So he decides to show the Falleen how informed he was. "Tzu Sun, originally drafted during the Jedi uprising. After winning several medals for acts of heroism and being promoted to captain, your were given a scholarship to Republic officer academy. Your received the highest score in the academy's history. Now I know the reason. You never sleep."

"Your well informed. But two can play the political game." Tzu gave a pause to build tension and make the reveal more dramatic.

"Zan Davik. You comes from Corulag, do you not? A heavily militarized warrior culture. Yet you fought in no wars and like many of your ilk were enrolled into the officer program. So what brings you here?"

Zan smiles, "I love when people are informed. I'm just wondering who would be working so late."

Ztu points to a map of Coruscant. "The opinion of the sum of generals is for war, but not the republic people at large. The republic, Coruscant especially, has the largest population of socialist and thus provide the largest anti-war segment of society. They must be disposed of and right soon."

"That's ludicrous. We can't turn on are own civilians. Besides, if the repuplic invades the Chiss and wookies have pledge to support the Coi'eethy."

"It's a feint, they wouldn't dare attack the republic. Right now the Coi'eethian rebels have surrounded the capital and the standing army has collapsed within two days. They don't have the military required to hold out. I've selected you to secure the capital of Peruville. Beside the two battalion I put at your disposal, there are two more companies marshaling on Corulag. I suppose you heard of the Corulag night devils?" Their images appears on the holotable.

"Their butchers and murders. We only send them on the most dangerous assigment where collateral damage is no longer a concern. Why would we use something so destructive on such a delicate manner?"

Tzu gives a crooked smile. A unsettling gleam in his eyes. "Why use hammer when you can use a hydrospanner? Because it sends a clear message. Desertion and dissension will not be tolerated."

"We're not trying to send a message. We're trying to restore order ..."

"Enough," Tzu screams. "You have your orders." He point towards the door.

Zan stands just outside the door out of sight lost in thought. Why would the Republic put him in charge. The man is clearly mad. There is surely a need for people like him, but not now. Something has to be done before things spiral out of hand. He leaves.

Dooku find the the boxy transport being attended by serious of droids. Two multi-limb droids were refueling it. While a power-loader slowly chugs along giving off a faint white glow as it loads the supply creates onboard the craft. Alongside of it were two squads armed with a vast array of armaments. Heavy blaster, repeater rifles, and vibroblades were just some of the equipment. He had the nagging feeling they knew something he didn't.

"Two squads," Dooku says walking over to one of the two squad captains. The officer is going over the ship's manifest. "That's alot of firepower."

"Well," says the captain putting down the data pad. "We're not taking any chances. The station may have only been lightly defended, but it was defend none the less." Dooku nods.

"Have you heard anything new about what happened?"

"Nope." The man became restless and fiddles with several small objects in his pocket. He senses deception.

"You sure," he asks trying to pry the information from the man.

"The same as you." Should he force the man to tell him? No, he thought. Best to handle the situation delicately.

He puts on his old man facade and thanks him before boarding the transport.

That night had been unusually calm for the planet's temperament. Twin blood moons were hanging low; the sky a mixture of blue, green, and purple hues. "We have less then thirty minutes of good weather," Came over the intercom. The transport comes to a stop, the compartment door slides open, and the disembarking safety light goes from red to green.

"Stay behind us old man," the second squad captain says hooking his men to the guide rail and strapping them in. Once every man is strapped in and secured, in unison they jump from sixty feet up using Bonadan flex-cord and repulser boots to protect themselves from the fall.

Before the first boot hit the ground, he knew things had gone completely wrong. The force is screaming in agony. There had been a tragedy here leaving a wound in the force. "We're clear." He vaults from troop transport crashing to the planet like celestial object creating a massive explosion of snow and debris.

The trooper were stunned. He replies walking past them, "Not bad for a old man."

There is blood leaking from the front entrance. The snow stained crimson. He touches the control for the door and a body drops, slumping over into the snow drifts.

The entrance open to a corridor that leads off in either direction. The right side leads around a corner. The left side leads to a lock door that is right next to the entrances. The corridor is pot marked with blast marks from blaster fire. Blood pools on the floor. Bodies litter the corridor. Outside the wind had started howling like some wild animal. The storm beats against the structure.

The soldiers fanned out. Dooku ignores their war games heading for the control room to replay the security holo-recording from the prior night.

The first part of the recording shows the front entrance and a robed figure stepping into frame. He instantly recognized the robes with the gold trim and scarlet underside. It was impossible though. "We got to get out of here," Dooku tells the nearest soldier and taps a control to eject the holodisk. Gunfire is coming from the front entrance and suddenly goes silent.

"What happened," Dooku asked? After he had arrived on the scene.

"He was standing guard. I heard him scream and blaster fire. Then nothing" There is the words, 'Never forget' scrawled in blood.

"What does it mean?"

"It wasn't meant for you. Gather your men at the embarkation deck, we're leaving." Outside the storm had become a horrific maelstrom. The winds were tearing away at the durasteel outer walls. Visibility dropped below ten feet. Snow tornadoes tore their way across the tundra. Hail pelted the structure.

The howling malestrom has suddenly dissipated. The power is flickering on and off. The soldiers head-lamps and flashlight attachments were dimming. Dooku shields his blade with the force and screams, "There here." Shadows materialized into robed figures. Blaster fire erupts all around him. The heavy beam turret opens up.

The soldiers empty heavy blasters - blowing huge chunks out of the earth and repeater rifle - kicking up snow. One of the soldiers block a blow with his gun before tossing the gun aside for a vibroblade. He catches the phantom's blade and redirects it, before the humming vibroblade passes through the specter and it wink's out existence.

The soldiers were now back to back and fierce hand to hand fighting had broken out. They were holding their own, but they were horribly outclassed. Dooku orders his men to retreat to the transport and leave him behind.

Three of spectral warriors had surrounded him. Each of them leaving no tracks in the snow. He reaches out with the force disrupting their control over material world and disrupting the dark side energies.

It took an incredible amount of concentration and he couldn't parry and focus at the same time. Eventually he is forced to hold them off with dueling skill. They were particular skilled in all forms of lightsaber fighting. Easily matching his skill but he held on until he was able to escape. He jumps onboard just as the transport roars to life. Ghostly icy blue eyes, dead and lifeless, stare up at him. "Order the ship to jump the moment we're on board." He say between long ragged breaths. He had survived the icy hell of another world.


End file.
